


Hotel Rescue

by changwoncat



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: The members rescue Wonwoo and Mingyu from a hotel.





	Hotel Rescue

Seungcheol is startled awake from his dream to find Jeonghan standing next to his bed, hands perched on his hips glaring at him. He looks down bleary eyed to see what had hit him in the stomach; it had felt like a bowling ball falling from a ten storey building. He was relieved to see it was only a large shoe box.

“You got the wrong size, again,” complains Jeonghan.

“hnnnng,” he just moans, turning on his stomach and trying to go back to sleep.

“Yah, wake up,” shouts Jeonghan, “You have to return this today.”

“You return it,” he says petulantly.

“You’re the one that bought the wrong size,” says Jeonghan.

“Then you should have gone and bought it yourself,” says Seungcheol.

Jeonghan expels a loud breath and shuffles out of the room. Seungcheol rolls around on bed trying to find an ideal spot to continue his nap but eventually gives up and gets up.  
In the kitchen, Joshua and Seokmin are munching on cereal for breakfast while Jun stands in front of the open fridge looking like he forgot why he opened it in the first place. Jihoon is entering the kitchen looking sleep rumpled and irritable. Seungcheol can hear a bit of music coming from Vernon’s headphones where he sits on the sofa next to Hoshi and Dino who seem to be drawing on Hoshi’s choreography notepad. Seungkwan has already left for a schedule and Minghao is out for his morning run. Wonwoo and MIngyu are nowhere to be seen, they’re most likely trying to enjoy the last few minutes of sleep before it’s time to hit the practice room.

Seungcheol grabs one of his pre-made protein drinks joining Seokmin and Joshua at the breakfast bar. 

“I had one of those weird dreams last night again,” he starts, sipping at the drink.

“What about?” asks Joshua.

“This time it was like I was Vernon in the dream and I’m running away from this monster in the forest. It looked like one of those creatures from Stranger Things. The monster was holding five of these old fashioned cameras. You know the ones with the big light on top?” says Seungcheol.

“The monster was holding a camera?” asks Seokmin, attention rapt.

“It’s a dream it doesn’t have to make sense,” says Vernon walking into the kitchen.

“Anyway, it kept on chasing me and taking pictures, well ‘Vernon Me’, and then suddenly I’m standing at the rooftop of that hotel downtown and this woman dressed like Harley Quinn is trying to seductively feed me an apple,” says Seungcheol sighing, “The most horrifying part was that the woman looked like Seungkwan.”

“You had a sexy dream about Vernon and Seungkwan,” says Jun grinning.

“Who had a sexy dream about Vernon and Seungkwan?” says Jeonghan joining them in the kitchen.

“No one had any sexy dream involving me,” replies Vernon.

“Was that the end?” asks Joshua bringing the focus back on him.

“No, it ended with Harley Seungkwan pushing me off the building,” he says.

“Creepy,” mutters Joshua.

“So, now you have a feeling something bad is about to happen?” asks Hoshi.

“They usually do when I have these dreams. The last time Mingyu broke his ankle and the time before that Seokmin lost his voice for a week right before a comeback,” says Seungcheol.

“Maybe one of us might get food poisoning?” says Joshua shrugging, “since you mentioned the apple and all?”

“Speaking about bad things and Mingyu,” starts Jeonghan, “I can’t find him and Wonwoo anywhere.”

“They’re not in their rooms?” asks Hoshi.

“Nope, beds haven’t been slept in either,” answers Jeonghan.

“They didn’t come home last night?” asks Dino.

“It doesn’t look like they did,” says Jeonghan, “Can someone call them? We can’t be late for practice.”

“Already on it,” says Hoshi as they all quieten down.

“No one’s answering,” he adds trying to call again. They all look on worried.

Dino’s phone emits a ping from where he has it tucked in his shirt pocket.

“Oh,” he says opening the message. “Wonwoo just messaged the group chat. He said they’re stuck in a hotel that is completely surrounded by paparazzi right now because some idol’s dating scandal just broke.”

“What the hell?” says Vernon as Jun asks, “Whose dating scandal?”

Hoshi quickly taps on his phone. “Big Bang Seungri sunbaenim and Momoland’s Nancy,” he recites as they all converge around the phone to read the article.

“Is no one wondering why Mingyu and Wonwoo are at a hotel?” pipes up Vernon.

“To have sex like normal people do,” says Jun.

“Why can’t they just have sex here?” asks Jeonghan, “Everyone else does.”

“The walls are thin, Jeonghan hyung,” yells Hoshi exaggeratedly, “Do you know how many times I’ve heard things that I wish I can forget?”

“So what are we gonna do?” interrupts Dino, preventing the oncoming shouting match.

“We still have to go to practice,” says Seungcheol sighing, “or the managers will know that something is up.”

“Yeah, but how are they gonna get out of there?” asks Hoshi, “Wonwoo says it’s still not clearing up.”

“There are newer photos every time I refresh the page,” says Dino.

“None of us can go there without being seen,” says Seungcheol, “and even if only some of us go to practice that would look suspicious.”

They’re brainstorming ways to get Mingyu and Wonwoo out without exposing them when Hoshi’s phone rings. It’s Minghao. He’s already finished with his morning run and is at the Pledis building waiting for them. They quickly explain what is going on to him.

“Well, we’re in some luck,” says Minghao, “Manger Hyungsoo isn’t coming to be with us today, his wife is sick. But Manager Hyukjae and Manager Dongwan are here already. They said they’re leaving to pick you guys up in ten minutes.”

“Dammit,” says Vernon, “We need a plan quick.”

“Can’t Eissa-hyung just stall the managers?” asks Dino.

“But what would that achieve?” asks Jeonghan.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” says Seungcheol, voice commanding the room, “Performance team alone will go to the studio. You guys are still working on choreography for the B-side right?”

They nod.

“When the managers come we’ll tell them that Jihoon isn’t finished composing all the songs yet and Vocal unit need to stay with him because they decided to compose too,” continues Seungcheol.

“I'm already finished with composing,” interrupts Jihoon.

“Jeonghan and I wrote a new song,” pipes up Joshua, “and we need help with composition.”

“Okay,” Jihoon relents.

“And I always wanted to try composing,” adds Seokmin with a big smile on his face.

“Since Hip Hop team’s manager is missing the other managers wouldn’t care if we don’t show up for practice,” says Seungcheol, “we can just tell them that we’re working on our rap parts here.”

“That still doesn’t solve the main problem,” says Joshua.

“We’ll figure it out in the meantime,” says Seungcheol, “Performance team get ready and wait downstairs so the managers don’t find a reason to come up here.”

“Aye aye captain,” says Hoshi as the trio move to their rooms.

The others are still converged around the breakfast bar, brains working at full potential.

They’re finally leaving the dorm when Dino’s phone pings again.

“Oh my god,” he shouts, “another dating scandal just broke at the same hotel.”

“Is it Mingyu hyung and Wonwoo hyung?” asks Vernon.

“No, it’s EXO Suho sunbaenim and Red Velvet Irene sunbaenim,” he says.

“We’re done for,” murmurs Seungcheol hanging his head as the trio leave the apartment.

Vocal Unit’s manager eventually ends up calling. They feed him the story they cooked up and he leaves them to it none the wiser. 

“We can’t just show up at the hotel,” murmurs Seungcheol to himself, “What do we do?”

He goes to his room, grabbing his phone and returning to the kitchen where he calls Mingyu.

“What’s the situation there?” he asks when Mingyu answers.

“Hyung, there are more paparazzi now, we definitely cannot leave this room,” says Mingyu, “Wonwoo hyung is freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Seungcheol can hear Wonwoo say; “I’m trying to think of a way to get us out of here.”

“Well, the managers won’t be bothering us, we’ve already taken care of that,” says Seungcheol.

“Hyung, can’t you find a way to come get us?” whines Mingyu.  
“We’re thinking about how to get you guys out too,” says Seungcheol, “but none of us can expose ourselves at that hotel. Our careers would be over.”

“Hyung, can’t you wear a disguise and come get us?” asks Mingyu.

“How often do disguises work Mingyu,” says Seungcheol, “our fans could recognize us even if we’re covered from head to toe.”

“That could actually work,” adds Vernon.

Seungcheol looks at him questioningly.

“No, if we get good enough disguises it might work. We could take the chance,” says Vernon confidently.

“And if we get caught?” asks Seungcheol.

“Then we’ll say we’re just here to write our music. We can say that we focus better when we write in hotel rooms. We’re idols, they’ll just think it’s an artistic quirk,” says Vernon.

“Then why’d we be in disguises?” asks Seungcheol.

“We’ll just say that dressing up is part of the process too,” says Vernon.

“That’s a good idea,” pipes up Mingyu.

“It isn’t,” says Jeonghan, Joshua and Jihoon in unison.

“Well it’s the only one we got,” says Mingyu, “Please come save us hyung.”

“We’ll need disguises for those two hyungs as well,” adds Vernon.

“Are you guys even hearing yourselves?” mutters Jihoon incredulously. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” says Seungcheol, “we’ll call you when we get there Mingyu,” he says shutting off the phone. Turning to Vernon he says, “Let’s do this.”

Jihoon shakes his head in disapproval as they vanish to Vernon’s room to find disguises.

When they go back out to the living room Seungkwan is back. As soon as he spots them he bursts into laughter.

“You both look ridiculous,” he says, “You’ll just draw more attention to yourselves.”

Vernon is wearing a pair of pants, the kind you see ahjummas in the countryside wearing when they garden, it’s hot pink and patterned with drawings of yellow and black ducklings. It’s absolutely hideous. He’s wearing a fringe jacket that was once part of an old cowboy Halloween costume with boots and on top of his head sits a bald cap with a faint line of hair on each side as sideburns. Seungcheol somehow looks less ridiculous by comparison in his beige burberry jacket and a short haired wig one of them had gotten at a fansign.

The members look on in amusement. No one says a word until Jihoon breaks the silence with, “Why would anyone walk into a hotel looking like that?”

“This is ridiculous,” says Joshua with a sigh, “I was looking for that wig just last week.”

“Do you think if we walk with a camera it might prevent people from approaching us?” asks Vernon, “They’ll think we’re filming for something.” 

“That could work,” says Seungcheol. Facing the room he says, “Well if no one is going to stop us then we’re walking out of here like this.”

There isn’t a peep from the room.

“Ok then,” he says. They both don their dust masks and sunglasses and walk out of the dorm.

The taxi they called up earlier is already waiting for them when they reach the ground floor. The driver doesn’t blink an eye when they get in.

It’s chaos in front of the hotel; both the entrance and exit are packed with paparazzi. They get off and it finally dawns on them that getting inside the hotel would be difficult. They call up Mingyu for the room number and then try to edge their way through the throng of people blocking the entrance. They get a few weird looks but no one recognizes them. Hotel security is barring the entrance. Every time they try to walk up to the door they get pushed away. Seungcheol is beginning to get angry at the ridiculous situation when Vernon manages to get close enough to a security guard to whisper something in his ear. The man’s face lights up and he instantly allows them in. They quickly head to the elevators and punch in the number for the twelfth floor. 

They’re sharing the elevator with two young men, they don’t look up at them when they enter. Seungcheol’s heart is beating in his throat from the adrenaline rush. He wonders not for the first time how life has led him to this moment. 

The two men are whispering when he hears one of them say, “I hear there are other idols in this hotel right now. One of the cleaning ladies said it’s a gay couple.”

Seungcheol can feel Vernon tense beside him. 

The other man says excitedly, “If we can get this scoop we’ll hit the jackpot.” 

“I’ll start from the top floor, you take the one under me,” says the other man, “we’ll just look around, see if we find anything.”

They hop out at the twelfth floor leaving the men to go up to the fifteenth floor. They hurry to door 117 where they knock letting Wonwoo and Mingyu know that it’s them.

The room when they enter is saturated in the scent of sex. Vernon blocks his nose as he stands in front of the closed doorway.

“Are you guys serious?” asks Seungcheol.

“We had to find something to do in the meantime,” replies Mingyu who’s clothed in only a white bathrobe.

Behind him Wonwoo is sprawled on the bed cocooned in the white comforter, he raises a hand at them, one eyebrow lifting questioningly at their get up. Vernon drops the bag of disguises they brought next to him.

“I think we should just stay here for the rest of the day,” suggests Seungcheol, “there are paparazzi inside the building looking for another idol couple.”

"Do they know it’s us?” asks Wonwoo.

Seungcheol shakes his head, “But they know that it’s two guys.”

“Damn,” Mingyu mutters.

“Let’s order room service,” says Vernon throwing himself on the bed.

“Yah, this is not a vacation,” chides Seungcheol as Mingyu picks up the phone to order room room service. 

Seungcheol explains the excuses they made up to use as they wait for their food.

Soon, four plates of warm buttery pancakes are delivered, a bowl of scrambled eggs, fresh toast and jam and a pitcher of orange juice. They quickly devour the food on the bed.  
About an hour has passed as they all try to do their own thing. Vernon is scrolling through his phone, Wonwoo is reading on his tablet with Mingyu cuddled around him and Seungcheol is actually in the process of writing a rap verse when there is knock on the door. Everyone freezes. 

The knocking continues in a familiar melody when Vernon says “Swimming Fool” just as the person outside yells, “It’s Seungkwan.”

“What are you doing here?” demands Seungcheol opening the door.

“I was bored,” says Seungkwan walking in sporting a batman costume.

“Oh, you rented a nice room,” he says surveying the room.

“Only the best for Wonwoo hyung,” says Mingyu as Wonwoo pinches him through the comforter causing him to emit a high pitched squeak.

“So, how was your night?” asks Seungkwan.

“I don’t want to hear the answer to that,” says Vernon before Mingyu can speak.

“We should play a game,” says Seungkwan idly as he flits from one corner to the next munching on the remaining piece of toast.

Seungcheol gives up on writing his rap. “We have to keep the noise level as low as possible,” he says, “We don’t want to attract any attention.”

“Okay, let’s play truth or dare,” says Seungkwan.

“You just want to play truth or dare to find out details about our night,” says Mingyu.

“I want to know lots of things but if that comes up as a question then it does,” says Seungkwan with a sniff.

“Can Wonwoo hyung please put on clothes before we start this game?” says Mingyu as he throws a pair of jeans to Wonwoo. He quickly shimmies into the jeans under the comforter then pulls on a t-shirt.

“Right, who wants to go first?” asks Seungkwan.

“Let’s start with the oldest,” suggests Seungcheol, “I choose Seungkwan, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” says Seungkwan.

“Have you ever brought someone to a hotel for sex?” he asks.

“Already asking the voyeuristic questions, I see,” mutters Wonwoo.

“What kind of question is that?” Seungkwan says appalled as Vernon face palms, “How can you even think that I would do such a thing?”

“Hey, what’s wrong with that?” protests Mingyu, “You were the one who suggested that I take Wonwoo hyung to a hotel.”

Seungkwan’s eyes twitches. He eventually gives up with a meek ‘yes.’

“I knew it,” says Seungcheol victoriously, “You and Hansol go missing a lot. And I know you’re lying half the time when you say you’re going out for ice cream. Nobody spends that long eating ice cream.”

“We really do get ice cream,” Vernon protests.

“Yeah, right before all the hotel sex,” says Mingyu, leering. 

“Alright it’s my turn,” says Seungkwan, “Mingyu, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Mingyu chooses as Wonwoo adds, “You guys are no fun.”

“Did you propose to Wonwoo hyung last night?” asks Seungkwan.

“What? We’re living in Korea,” replies Mingyu scoffing, "No I did not."

“He did give me a ring though,” says Wonwoo pulling out a rose gold band from his jeans’ pocket, “a couple ring.”

Mingyu blushes.

“Ohhh, can I see it?” asks Seungkwan reaching for it. He turns it over in his hands. It’s a Cartier ring from the new collection. As he inspects it he sees that there’s something engraved on the inside. Upon a closer look he can make out the words ‘The Moon Looks Beautiful Tonight.’

“You guys are so sappy,” he says returning the ring, “Too bad you can’t wear that in public.”

“Was it your anniversary yesterday?” asks Vernon curiously.

“No, I just wanted some time alone with Wonwoo hyung,” says Mingyu shrugging, “we don’t get much of those.”

“Ah, our life is so depressing,” says Seungkwan sighing loudly, “we can’t date anyone in public, and we can’t even go on dates most of the time.”

“But we wouldn’t change it for anything,” pipes up Mingyu before the mood could get any heavier.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo nods, “We’re lucky. We’re all living our dream, we get paid well, we live with people we genuinely love spending time with. We’re pretty lucky.”

“I think the profits exceed the losses,” Seungkwan agrees.

“Right, Wonwoo hyung, truth or dare?” asks Mingyu.

“Dare,” Wonwoo selects after a lengthy pause.

“I dare you to kiss me,” says Mingyu as the members’ groans fill the room.

Wonwoo gives him a short peck on the lips. They fill the next couple of hours playing the game which eventually leads to chatting. They order room service again. This time they get lobster and hamburger steak all charged to Mingyu’s card of course.

It’s 5:00p.m. when they decide it’s time to head back. The amount of paparazzi has cleared considerably. Mingyu and Wonwoo don their disguises alongside the others. Mingyu is wearing a light blue lace robe with a long curly haired wig while Wonwoo wears a black robe similar to Seungkwan’s and a Venetian mask decked out in the purple flowers and glitter.

The coast is clear and they’re able to get out of the hotel and back to the dorms without anyone recognizing them. It’s quite anticlimactic.

The following day there are pictures up on the fancafe of Vernon in his ‘cowboy ahjumma’ look. He’s the only one that got recognized. Months later he’s still signing pictures from that day at fanmeetings. It even becomes a meme they use often in their group chat. The happy couple continue to visit hotels when they can find the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue streaming Oh My! Here's a link if you're lazy   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5PELxP8Udg


End file.
